Nada más que la noche
by Kirsche
Summary: En su mente ordenada sólo las fórmulas de la razón o la creación tienen cabida; los números son una secuencia de símbolos férreos, nunca fallan, nunca duelen, nunca engañan. En cambio el amor no sirven de nada, no comprueba leyes universales: sólo mata.
1. Impoluta Cordura

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight pertenece a Hino Matsuri.

Notas: Para la comunidad de crack and roll, por poner esta genial tabla, "Duelo". Y para los amantes del Aidori, aunque quizás esta mala autora, no les pinte el mundo de rosa.

Impoluta Cordura

Era un destello discordante, algo inmerso en un olvidado recuerdo. Insomne, mueve los ojos con lentitud, tratando en vano deshacerse de esa idea aterradora. Persiste, en su mente bloqueada con las fórmulas de la razón y la creación, se mueve revolviendo todos sus correctos cálculos, pero le ignora, vuelve a ordenar las cifras, una, dos, tres, cuatro… ha perdido la noción de los números ¿qué más da? Son una secuencia, son una hilera de símbolos que siempre tienen un férreo sentido, siempre son lo mismo, nunca le habían fallado. Nunca.

—¿Aidou?

Se reacomoda en la silla, el viento le pega de frente, el mundo fuera de él traza rápidamente sus límites. Cobra vida el salón de baile, la orquesta al final del recinto, las mesas redondas adornadas con candelabros, la vajilla de porcelana, las copas de cristal. ¡Claro! Había salido a divertirse… su mente se cuartea, los números se desploman.

—Lo siento, estaba pensando en los resultados —siente la mirada de la mayoría sobre su faz, incluso Shiki se ha girado para observarle—, tal vez si usamos los números transfinitos podríamos lograr… —Es un suave tintineo, pero su cuerpo reacciona, le recuerda a la transformación de Gauge.

El sangrepura parece palparle con la mirada. —La orquesta está tocando a Strauss, deberías prestarle atención, lo hace muy bien.

Dirige su mirada a la pista, los fotones forman una hermosa mezcla, el espectro visible se revela en diversas tonalidades, azul, verde, rosa, amarillo, lila, aguamarina. La luz baila, el mundo se movía y latía.

—Vida de Bohemia —murmura Ichijou, mientras mueve la cabeza al ritmo del vals.

La música también es una serie de números. Sólo había que saber armonizarlos para crear algo agradable. Ciencia, medida, sistematización, no existía algo fuera de ello. Ruka y Cain bailaban a unos cuantos metros de ellos. Uno, dos, tres, uno, dos, tres, todo se movía en el compás exacto. La muselina azulina de la falda de su prima se menaba con gracia. Viento, resistencia, gravedad.

Shiki tamborilea los dedos sobre la mesa, nota su ansiedad aumentar al igual que el ritmo de los compases de Vida de Bohemia. Se tensa en la espera de poder huir antes de que Rima lo arrastrase a la pista, nunca había sido un buen bailarín. Sus propios labios intentan moverse, pero esa mueca inexpresiva en su rostro se impone; él nunca había sido como el parco del vampiro modelo, él era… él había sido…

—Será mejor que hagas algo por Yuuki-chan o ella hará algo impropio. —Malicioso como de costumbre, Ichijou lanzaba la madera a la hoguera encendida.

Kaname se limitó a observar de reojo a su amigo, antes de buscar con su mirada a la vampiresa, y se levantó de la mesa. —No te hará bien la soledad, Aidou, sal más seguido de tu laboratorio.

Se atragantó con la réplica. Él no estaba buscando la soledad, únicamente tenía mucho trabajo por hacer. ¡La física no podía esperar! Existían tantos problemas para solucionar. ¿Era más importante una fiesta, o comprobar la existencia de un campo de Yang-Mills? ¡Imposible! Además era un genio, tenía que demostrarle al mundo su capacidad, él tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer, dar, crear, resolver. La ciencia, ¡la ciencia era más importante! Debía poner el nombre de la raza vampírica en alto, más allá de lo que cualquier genio humano alguna vez hubiera hecho. No se estaba aislando, sólo trabaja más que sus compañeros.

—Es agradable tenerte aquí, Aidou. —¿Por qué le sonreía de esa manera?, ¿por qué le miraba así? No lo soportaba, no aguantaba esa sensación que le provocaba, como si él necesitara de ello ¿por qué iba a hacerlo?

—Ichijou —susurró Senri, disculpando a su amigo con los ojos—, ¿quieres acompañarme a hablar con la señorita Kitamura? Tendremos una sesión de fotos la próxima semana, a ti te gusta ella ¿no?

El de ojos verdes asintió con entusiasmo. —¡Ella es tan graciosa! Además, le gusta escuchar la misma estación que a mí. —Se levantaron de la mesa de inmediato—. ¿Te importaría quedarte un rato solo, Aidou? —La voz no le salió, pero acertó a negar con la cabeza.

—Puedo ir solo —exclamó Shiki dirigiéndole una mirada de soslayo a Takuma. En realidad, únicamente había buscado una excusa para escaquearse de Rima; la vampiresa ya se había levantado de la mesa de sus familiares. Se apresuró a escabullirse por entre las mesas.

El vampiro rubio le sonrió. —¡Ah! Si me quedo aquí, Aidou perderá la oportunidad de bailar con una linda dama, dos caballeros somos demasiado para ella. Diviértete un poco ¿vale?

Parpadeó varias veces desconcertado por las palabras de Takuma. Pero al verse sin compañía algo en su interior se relajó, inclusive su postura se desgarbo un poco, sus dedos se relajaron y soltaron la servilleta ¿la había estado estrujando todo este tiempo? No lo había notado. La extendió sobre la mesa.

Los cinco platos sobre el mantel blanco le llenaron de ansiedad ¿por qué no habían pedido algo para cenar? El cuchillo de Shiki estaba colocado a lado de su tenedor ¿lo habría movido él? Cain había dejado su servilleta sobre la copa ¿debería removerlos? ¡Un noble no acomoda la mesa! Se incorporó de la silla estirando su espalda.

La orquesta comenzaba un nuevo vals, sus oídos eran incapaces de reconocer la melodía, no le interesaba reconocerla ¿para qué? Los vestidos se desvanecían en machas amorfas de colores opacos, la luz del salón se extinguía, demasiada gente, había muchos vampiros a su alrededor ¿por qué había salido? Quería ir a casa, a su laboratorio, a sus ecuaciones, a sus probabilidades, a sus números, a su mundo.

Se deslizaba otra vez por su cabeza, revolviendo, moviendo, corroyendo. Los recuerdos se a galopaban, el pecho se le constreñía. Demasiada gente, demasiado movimiento, demasiada opresión. ¿Dónde estaba esa chispa que coloreaba hasta sus fríos números? El mundo, la realidad ¿a dónde se habían ido?

—Hola. —Su negra cabellera rizada se deslizaba sensualmente por sus hombros desnudos, hermosas amatistas matizaban su misteriosa mirada, de rosa palo sus mejillas estaban adornadas, de carmín natural sus labios eran. Olía a inocencia, a azucenas, a miel, a calma, a paz. Azul oscuro se encargaba de cubrir los atributos que prometían la gloria. Se estrujaba las manos con fuerza, debía ser bastante inexperta en hablarle a los hombres, probablemente sus padres la habían obligado, estaba acostumbrado, después de todo, él era el heredero de los Aidou.

Hipócrita sociedad.

Podía tomarla, llevarla a la pista de baile, bailar con ella para hacerle sentir que flotaba en el aire, enamorarla, arrastrarla fuera de ahí, hacerla suya y olvidarla. Podía tomarlo todo… todo, pero solo aquello que estuviera al mismo nivel podía quedarse, las cosas clasificadas estaban y así debía ser. No importaba si su personalidad estaba podrida o era carismática. Si ella no cumplía con el poderío monetario, si su sangre noble no era tan pura, si el mundo se le venía encima, nada podrían hacer, ella desistiría.

Ella no era de su clase. Él tampoco era lo adecuado para ella.

—Vete, por favor —fueron las únicas palabras que pudo pronunciar, aunque lo hizo con el volumen más bajo. La chica salió huyendo.

¿Para qué debía salir del laboratorio? El rededor era una mentira, un engaño, pura patraña. No existía tolerancia, no existía la fe, no existían los milagro, no existían los valores, no existía el amor. Se levantó de la mesa de golpe, caminó rápidamente por entre las mesas hasta encontrar la salida. El aire salado del mar le rodeó, se ahogaba, caía, ya no podía.

¡Qué bello era el mar cuando la luna lo besaba tan tenuemente! Pero él ya no sabía distinguir entre la oscuridad y la luz, ya no sabía el color del horizonte ¿desde cuándo había perdido la capacidad de tejer la realidad?

Sus manos se aferraron a sus cabellos, tratando de evitar el desplome de su cerebro, pero era imposible, era inevitable. Se desmoronaba como el terrón de azúcar en el té. Se diluía la razón, sin desear saber el porqué. Entonces en el pecho alguien le golpeaba con fuerza desde adentro, demandaba ser atendido, dictaminaba salir a la luz, exigía entrar en el ruedo de aquella mentira surrealista. ¡Orden, orden! Se aferraba la lógica a su cúspide en curva. ¡Orden! Suplicaba el inconsciente, quien temeroso, prefería inmolarse ante sus fríos silogismos, que a la demencia de la emoción.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Señor?

¡Naturalmente! ¿Es que nadie lo veía? Estaba ahí, de pie, con su brioso talante brillando bajo la luna creciente, enalteciendo la gallardía de la raza nocturna. Era estrella, era lucero, era astro reluciendo entre la oscuridad ¿qué podía sucederle? Nada sucedía, nada.

Se montó en su auto, dio la orden de ir a casa a toda velocidad… No huía, no corría, simplemente descansaba, se daba un respiro de este sofocante mundo.

Y volvía, esa fastidiosa sensación volvía, la maldición le perseguía causando estragos en su estabilidad. Lo golpeaba una, otra y otra vez, pero no quería dejarse vencer, aunque doliera, aunque se retorciera, aunque sintiera el aire desaparecer, aunque sus fuerzas se desvanecieran. Podía, podía hacerlo porque era elemento transmutable, era hielo infranqueable, era agua intempestiva, era gas inerte. No existía cosa alguna que pudiera afectarle; mas un solo lamento lo consumía todo:

¡Yori!

-

-

-

Algo decente, por fin logré escribir. No estaba muy convencida de escribir un Aidori, pero bueno, hay que darse la oportunidad ¿no? Me agrada la pareja… a medias, yo prefiero a Aidou con otros personajes; cuestión de gusto y capricho. Pero este fanfic, será Aidori al cien, veremos otras parejas por ahí, un poco de todo, por si piensan preguntar sobre: habrá Kaname/Yuuki o Zero/Yuuki, tendrán de las dos, se han felices y disfrutemos del Aidori ¿vale?

Debería aclarar sobre ¿qué le sucede a Aidou? Pero hombre ¿quieren que les arruine la sorpresa? Leamos y descubramos que ha sucedido. Permítanme trazarles este mundo palmo a palmo, con todas sus reglas, políticas, problemas y desventuras.

Sugerencias, quejas, zapatazos, bombas, virus y amenazas, vía review o pm, por favor.


	2. Inconexa Realidad

Inconexa Realidad

¡Al carajo! Tiró su capa sobre el sofá, comenzó a tirar de su corbata intentando deshacerse de ella lo más pronto posible. ¡Si no les parecía, pues que se fueran al diablo! Para empezar ¿por qué debía hacerles caso? Lanzó la seda hecha bola hacia el televisor de plasma. No tenían derecho, no tenían derecho NO. TENÍAN. DERECHO. Desabotonó el chaleco y la camisa de mala gana, respiró profundamente mientras apretaba los dientes fuertemente. Pero claro, como de costumbre ¡él tenía la culpa! SIEMPRE tenía la culpa. ¡Pues a joderse porque ahora le importaba poco!

Golpeó la barra de la pequeña cantina que tenía, observó las botellas furibundo, si tan solo esas endemoniadas cosas no existieran, congeló la botella de Bourbon y le lanzó el cenicero de adorno, haciéndola estallar en pedacitos. ¿Pero qué diablos? El alcohol no hacía más idiota a la gente, la gente era así de imbécil por naturaleza, no entendían nada sobre la teoría ergódica, ni de teoría de números aditiva, ¿qué carajos iban a entender de su vida?

Clavó las uñas en la madera de la barra. ¡Ah! Pero es que son los malditos tipos que están en el Consejo ¡patrañas! Ni siquiera podrían decir la diferencia entre redundancia y constricción, en un proceso estocástico aplicado a la teoría de la comunicación. Sentía la bilis ascender por su garganta, mientras los oídos comenzaban a zumbarle. Tomó la botella más cercana del extremo derecho, así como un double tumbler que rondaba por ahí. El whisky no debía tomarse en esos vasos grandes… ¡pues al diablo! Haría lo que quería y si quería beber en ese vaso, whisky LO HARÍA, punto.

Escupió la bebida, ¿por qué los vampiros aristócratas apreciaban esa barbaridad? Por zoquetes, sí eran unos grandísimos zoquetes, ergo, carecían de lógica. ¡Pero es que todo el mundo carecía de lógica! Incluso su primo, el único en el que depositaba esperanzas de encontrar algo de sensatez. Tiró la botella al suelo con todas sus fuerzas, el olor a alcohol se expandió por toda la sala, infestando sus sentidos, sentía el amargo sabor en la garganta.

—Hanabusa. —La oscuridad de la madrugada se adueñaba de la tenue luz amarillenta, proveniente la lámpara de la sala. Dotando a la figura delante de él, de un aura de ilusión.

—¡Vete! —chilló, dándole la espalda.

El suspiro pesado de su acompañante resonó en sus oídos. Sí, siempre era él el problema. —Creo que es hora de hablar, seriamente.

¡Es que él siempre había estado jugando! ¿Cómo diablos iba a tomarse Aidou Hanabusa algo en serio? Tener reconocimientos internacionales de física teórica no valía. —Yo no quiero hablar, vuelve a casa.

—No era intención de Lord Fuyuumi insultarte —esperó alguna respuesta de su parte—, esto es ridículo.

Chasqueó la lengua e hizo una mueca de desagrado. —Soy así de ridículo, ya ves —el cinismo estaba impregnado en cada una de sus sílabas—. Ahora vete a casa, déjame en paz.

—No —tajante, determinante— creí que si te daba tiempo, nada malo pasaría, pero esta noche has cruzado el límite, Hanabusa.

El rubio giró vertiginosamente. —¡Yo pasé el límite! ¡YO! —se golpeó el pecho con la palma de la mano abierta— ¡Claro que el problema _siempre_ he sido yo! —dejó caer su mano del pecho al su costado con desenfado.

—Sobre reaccionaste a una pregunta tan… tonta.

Se cruzó de brazos, el tiempo pasaba de manera más rápida, la luz se hizo más intensa, hiperventilaba. —¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡Soy un tonto, por supuesto que todo lo demás es imbécil! ¡Al diablo con mis doctorados en física!

Bufó. —Sólo escúchate, Hanabusa, estás diciendo disparates.

—Pues entonces lárgate si no quieres escucharme. —Al gritarlo de esa manera, había dejado escapar un poco del dolor que sentía en el pecho.

El vampiro pelirrojo se sentó en el sillón, observó la mancha de whisky sobre la alfombra, sería imposible quitarla y todo el departamento se apestaría a alcohol, cosa que su primo no soportaría por más de una hora, hizo la anotación mental para llamar a los de aseo para que retiraran el tapete y compraran uno nuevo. —Vale, tienes razón, pero no entiendo porqué te enojaste ¿podrías explicarme?

Aidou puso los ojos en blanco. —No me vengas con tu terapia breve barata, eres abogado, no psicólogo, vuelve a la universidad si quieres intentarlo, pero te advierto que los psicólogos no saben nada de la mente de los genios, ni siquiera saben de sí mismos.

Akatsuki se llevó las manos al rostro, esta vez su primo estaba insoportable, así que respiró profundamente. —Escucha, lo que le hiciste en la reunión fue una grosería y a menos de que tengas una buena razón, sufrirás las consecuencias… ¡Hanabusa!

—No necesito un abogado, que me nieguen la entrada a sus estúpidas reuniones. ¡Son taradas sus reuniones! Beben alcohol, fuman, platican de sus amantes y firman políticas estúpidas, no quiero seguir en lugares así. —El vampiro se cruzó de brazos y apretó la mandíbula—. ¡No pueden negarme la entrada! Soy un Aidou, si lo hacen estarían faltándole el respeto a la mano derecha de Kaname-sama.

Arqueó las cejas mientras observaba al rubio pasearse por detrás de los sillones. —Kuran-sama también piensa que cometiste una barbaridad —intentó decirlo de forma casual, para que no se diera cuenta de su preocupación.

Torció los labios. —Si eso piensa, está bien, no pienso ir. ¡No hice nada malo! La verdad duele.

Gritarle a un miembro del Consejo que un gusano era más inteligente que él, no era algo bueno. Su primo podría tener razón, Lord Fuyuumi no tenía muchas luces, pero seguía siendo un respetado miembro del Consejo.

—Generalmente lo es, pero es el proveedor de aceite del país, además de aliado del Líder Kuran —intentó hacerle ver su punto, pero por respuesta sólo recibió un chasquido de lengua—. En cualquier caso, tú sobre reaccionaste a una pregunta absurda.

—¡NO SOBRE REACCIONÉ! —chilló una vez más alzando ambos brazos por encima de su cabeza—. ¡No tiene derecho a hablar de mi vida social!

En realidad Lord Fuyuumi había hablado sobre la falta de, pero no iba a meterse a los detalles. —Somos figuras públicas, Hanabusa, no tenemos vida privada ¡Escúchame antes de que vuelvas a hablar! Pudiste haber respondido sin ningún problema, de cualquier forma no sales a ningún lado, te la vives en ese condenado laboratorio tuyo.

—Pues es mí maldito problema ¿no? ¡¿Qué carajos tiene que andar metiendo sus narices?!

Si mencionaba ahora el dilema central, su primo estallaría en quejidos y berridos monumentales, así que trataría de tantear el terreno antes de pisar la mina. —Entonces debiste decirle que no era de su incumbencia o que no tenías planes por el momento.

—¡Me estaba ofreciendo a su hija! ¡Bastardo! ¿Es que acaso son adornos para vender y comprar? ¡Me estaba ofreciendo a su hija!

Cain intentó omitir, que Lord Aidou había hecho lo mismo con su hermana, Tsukiko, hacía unos cuantos años. Era una práctica común en las altas esferas, el matrimonio por amor era una mera fantasía de los libros, en la aristocracia vampírica, todo funcionaba por medio de arreglos políticos. —Eso es…

—¡No pienses como esos malditos snobs, Akatsuki! ¡No pienses como esos snobs! —de nuevo gritaba, de nuevo sentía que el dolor se esfumaba un poco si lo exhalaba por la garganta—. ¡Las cosas pueden ser diferentes! ¡PUEDEN SER DIFERENTES! —vociferó al cielo.

A través de sus ojos castaños sólo veía un ente doliente. —No ganarás nada insultando a esos _snobs_, Hanabusa, pero eso ya deberías saberlo.

Apretó los párpados lo más fuertemente que pudo, el zumbido en sus oídos aumentó de nivel, sentía correr el hielo a través de sus venas, cortando, desgarrando, congelando. —¡No sé de que hablas! —el descontrol en su tono de voz lo contradecía—. ¡Nadie tiene derecho a tratar a su hija así!

—¿Hablas de Hiromi Fuyuumi o de Sayori Wakaba? —listo, no tenía que darle más vueltas al asunto.

Su mirada se perdió en la luz de la lámpara de la sala, el sonido del tráfico varios pisos abajo se apagó, su mente se puso en blanco. Ella danzaba entre los muebles, riendo alegremente mientras adornaba el departamento al estilo _humano_. Unos frenos rechinaron, el sonido ininterrumpido del claxon inundó la habitación. —Si tú vas a ser como ellos, no quiero volver a verte. ¡SAL DE AQUÍ!

El abogado rodó los ojos. —Debe ser doloroso para ti, Hanabusa, pero tienes que superarlo, negar…

—¡NO QUIERO HABLAR DE ESO! —era tan fácil gritar, era tan fácil dejar que el viento se lo llevara todo, la cabeza se le vaciaba, todo se volvía mucho más sencillo de sobrellevar.

Se levantó del sofá. —Lord Fuyuumi, sólo quería saber porque no salías con alguna chica, y sugirió que lo hicieras con su hija, estaba pensando en su situación política seguramente, pero no es extraño recibir esas propuestas.

Aidou frunció el ceño profundamente. —Sólo porque sea una MIERDA su vida ¡no quiere decir que deba soportarlo! —Se agarró el rostro con las manos—. ¡No porque esos imbéciles se vendan, significa que yo deba hacer lo mismo!

Akatsuki arqueó sus cejas, el vampiro genio, solía evitar el uso de las palabrotas, únicamente cuando estaba en verdad enojado, dejaba caer su compostura. —Tienes razón, pero no puedes andar insultando a quien te plazca. Lo que sucedió con Yori no fue del todo culpa del Consejo.

Su primo le dio la espalda, mientras negaba con la cabeza. —¡¿Por qué debemos ceder a sus deseos?! ¡VETE, VETE, VETE, VETE, VETE, VETE, VETE!

Ya sabía que este día llegaría tarde o temprano, desde que su relación con Sayori Wakaba empezó se había preocupado por esto, esperaba que Yori hiciera en el cabeza hueca de su familiar algún cambio, pero evidentemente, todo había salido muy mal. Si había algo que a Aidou le era imposible sobrellevar, eso eran las emociones. Era demasiado leal, demasiado efusivo, demasiado melancólico, demasiado histérico, demasiado cariñoso, era un tipo de extremos que corría de un lado a otro sin entenderse ni él mismo. No era que él estuviera deseando la ruptura de ellos dos, Wakaba le gustaba, inclusive había fantaseado con la idea de que se casaran, _casi_ lo habían hecho, pero… existían más cosas que su relación prohibida y ese era un concepto demasiado difícil para su primo quien era de hechos, probabilidades y comprobaciones; o se acepta la hipótesis o se rechaza.

—Deja de actuar como un niño —los vampiros podían escucharse, aun si tenían las manos sobre los oídos—. Actuaste mal el día de hoy, porque el que Sayori te haya dejado te ha dolido mucho pero…

—¡FUERA DE MI CASA! —No era uno más de sus tontos berrinches, en verdad se había cerrado por completo al mundo.

—¡Te dejó, Hanabusa! —Lo agarró por los hombros y le zarandeó un poco—. Acéptalo, te sentirás mejor.

Su primo se mofó en su cara de él, mientras se estrujaba las orejas con las manos. —¡Me sentiré mejor! Me sentiré mejor, me sentiré mejor. —Empujó a Akatsuki con fuerza—. ¡PERO QUÉ IDIOTEZ ES ESA! ¡Hay más murciélagos en la cueva! Ahora dime que todo esto es por mi bien. MENTIRAS, MENTIRAS, MENTIRAS. ¿POR QUÉ LA GENTE NO DEJA DE MENTIR?

Ahora la cosa no estaba simplemente mal, sino realmente jodida. —Naturalmente te duele, pero ya pasará.

—¡Pues que te deje Ruka! A ver si, _ya se te pasará_ —replicó, agudizando la vos en la última frase—. ¡No me jodas!

Cain se cruzó de brazos, lo había comentado varias veces con los chicos, pero ninguno de ellos había pasado por una ruptura tan desastrosa y dolorosa. Kaname, quien era el que más se acercaba a haber tenido que separarse de quien más amaba, simplemente le había dicho _"dale tiempo"_. Pero ya le habían dado a Hanabusa onces meses y no existía el más leve cambio. —No se te puede pasar estando aquí encerrado, sobrecargado de trabajo, cuidando de preservar hasta el último detalle que ella dejó en este apartamento, al mismo tiempo negándote su existencia.

—¿Y qué hay de malo de no querer salir a una sociedad de mierda?, ¡no quiero sus putas relaciones políticas!, ¡no quiero amigos hipócritas!, ¡NO QUIERO SU MALDITA LÁSTIMA!

—No todos son así, Hanabusa —Cain puso su mano en el hombro del vampiro—, nosotros…

El rubio dio un paso hacia atrás evitando el contacto con su primo y le lanzó un manotazo cuando este intentó volver a tocarle. —¡Sólo porque estás con Ruka no quiere decir que el mundo sea de color rosa! LA VIDA NO ES HERMOSA, AKATSUKI.

Por primera vez se sintió ligeramente culpable por inducir al genio a un estado mentalmente inestable. —Pero tampoco es un hoyo negro, si dejaras que te ayu…

—¡¿Y cómo van a ayudarme si no me entienden?! —Nadie lo hacía, todos volteaban su compasiva mirada hacia él, cuidando sus palabras para evitar el tema, para evadir hablar con él ¿y cómo podía hablarles de algo que no quería hablar pero necesitaba decir?, ¿qué diablos sabrían ellos de cualquier manera?, ¿qué diablos sabían de la ruptura cuando apenas conocían el amor? Nadie estaba dispuesto a escucharle—. ¡NO NECESITO DE NADIE! —gritar lo contrario siempre era más fácil—. ¡NO TE NECESITO!

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, ¿ahora qué hacía con ese desastre? —Me necesitas, así que…

—NO, ¡QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS! ¡¡VETE DE MI CASA!! —No quería su lástima, no quería su compasión, no quería sus palabras reconfortantes, no quería saber que había amores posibles, no quería sentir el dolor, no quería saber que se estaba rompiendo en pedazos—. ¡LÁRGATE!

Akatsuki se acercó a Aidou con la intención de abrazarle, nunca esperó sentir el puño de su primo sobre su mejilla, seguido de un golpe en el costado, y un par de manotazos en la cara. —Hanabusa, ¡basta! —Trataba de detener los brazos de su primo, pero al ver que no podía, optó por simplemente empujarlo hacia atrás con fuerza. El genio cayó sobre el sillón con la suficiente fuerza para moverlo un par de centímetros hacia atrás—. Es suficiente de tu inmadurez, no eres el único que sufre o ha sufrido… —Antes de que pudiera terminar, varias cuchillas de hielo salieron disparadas hacia él, las esquivó con facilidad pero no pudo evitar que su primo le congelara una pierna. El fuego derritió el ataque de Hanabusa, no le interesó si en el proceso le quemó la mano al tonto, pero el chico estaba cruzando la línea de lo irracional—. ¡Eres un idiota!

—SI TANTO TE PESO, PUES DÉJAME EN PAZ —bramó atacándole de nuevo—, DÉJAME SOLO, DÉJAME SOLO, ¡¡DÉJAME CON MI PATÉTICO, INÚTIL, EGOÍSTA, GROSERO, PESADO SER!! —Logró tumbar a su primo en el suelo en dónde lo golpeó reiterativamente, mientras los dos giraban por el suelo en un lio de manos y pies.

Akatsuki logró separase lo suficiente de Aidou para poder ponerse de pie, saltó por detrás del sillón, el rubio se levantó del suelo buscándole con la mirada, sus ojos rojos brillaron. Incendió el sillón tratando de evitar un nuevo ataque. —Es suficiente, ya te soporté muchas cosas, me voy, así que espero estés contento.

—Ni quien quera estar con un ser tan patético —farfulló el noble, aventándole una lámpara que había caído al suelo.

—Yo no me ahogo en mis lamentos porque una chica me dejó, cosa que sucede todos los días, en todo el mundo. Si quieres seguir así, me da igual —Salió del departamento, debería sentirse aliviado, pero se sentía ofuscado, había venido con la intención de ayudarle y había terminado empeorando las cosas. Pero no podían permitir que Hanabusa siguiera en ese estado tan volátil, que le ponía los nervios de punta a todos, estaban cansados de tener que medir las cosas que decían o hacían, sólo para no incomodarle o de preocuparse si de pronto alguien externo, decía alguna cosa que le hiciera merecedor de algún comentario mordaz por parte del genio, incluso Kaname había tenido que recoger los desastres de Aidou un par de veces. Lo de Lord Fuyuumi sólo había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

El sonido de cosas rompiéndose le llegó a los oídos, cerró los ojos y suspiró, quizá mañana se asomaría para ver las idioteces de su primo, sólo esperaba que hubiera departamento para entonces.

¡Hanabusa no se estaba ahogando en sus lamentos! Akatsuki estaba errado, congeló el sillón chamuscado por el pelirrojo y comenzó a golpearlo con ambos puños, luego continuó con la mesa de centro, otro sillón, la televisión, la barra del bar y luego simplemente golpeó las repisas en donde había varias botellas. Se sentó en medio de todo el desastre con la cabeza entre las rodillas. ¿Por qué nadie le entendía?, ¿por qué nadie le escuchaba?, ¿por qué se sentía tan patético?, ¿por qué simplemente no podía olvidarlo todo? Tomó la botella que tenía más cerca y bebió directamente de la botella, la cosa sabía espantosa, así que la tiró lo más lejos posible. Probo otra, otra y otra más, a la siguiente simplemente dejó que el color ámbar del whisky le quemara la garganta, las entrañas y los pensamientos. No quería soportarse a sí mismo, no quería rogar por la compañía de alguien, no quería aguantar todo el dolor que le hacía saber que no era de hielo, menos aún deseaba aceptar que el mundo, no era como él siempre había creído que era.

No quería nada de eso, y sin embargo, las lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas sin que pudiera controlarlas.

-

-

-

Bueno, el fin de una relación siempre suele poner a las personas en mal estado y cómo podemos apreciar, esta ruptura fue una cosa desastrosa. En el siguiente capítulo creo que veremos qué fue lo que sucedió y volveremos a ver a los demás personajes, quizás con participación especial de Zero, pero no prometo demasiado, sólo tengo una vaga idea de cómo será. Espero les haya gustado, a mí me puso triste, porque Cain quiere ayudar a su primo, pero no tiene idea de cómo hacerlo y Hanabusa simplemente, no sabe qué hacer con lo que siente.

Ahora hay que decir… ¿Feliz día del Amor y la Amistad aunque sea atrasado? XD Hasta parece que me volvió la inspiración de esta serie, únicamente con el propósito de reflejar lo contrario.

Gracias a Yuuki-chan18, Sayuki-Uchiha, Ky, Loregar, Imaginary Fushia, por sus reviews que he contestados todos y cada uno de ellos, sino ha llegado la contestación, por favor avísenme. Bueno a Ky, sólo le puedo decir: _gracias por tu comentario_, pero si gustas una respuestas más larga, necesitarás dejarme un mail o tener una cuenta en f f . net para poder hacerlo.

Quejas, zapatazos, virus, bombas atómicas vía review o PM :D


	3. Insostenible Encono

Capítulo 3: Insostenible Encono

El viento fresco de la tarde le golpeó el rostro, la ciudad bullía con encanto y algarabía, el sonido de los autos en pleno tráfico le adormilaba, no había sido mala idea comprar ese penthouse. Le gustaba su vista cosmopolita adornada por rascacielos siempre iluminados, las calles limpias llenas de automóviles, policías bien uniformados, gente paseándose por las aceras con las ropas más caras de la temporada, todo lo que le rodeaba era una oda al modernismo, el materialismo y la vanguardia. Incluso podía ver como el sol se diluía bajo la salada capa azul que era el mar, simplemente bellísimo.

—¡Ah, tienes muchos platillos de los cuales elegir! —exclamó la vampiresa ocultando su rostro detrás de la carta—. A mí siempre me agobian con el menú del día.

—Y seguro les dices una barbaridad como: sólo sándwich —replicó el noble.

La chica bajó el menú, su rostro colorado y su indignación no se hicieron esperar.

—¡Es una buena opción! —protestó sin dejar de sentirse avergonzada—, además son fáciles de preparar y comer, no tienes que sentarte en la mesa y ocupar los doce cubiertos.

Rió ante la imagen de aquella situación, sólo a Yuuki se le podría ocurrir decirle eso a uno de los más importantes chefs de la nación. Las raras ocurrencias de la sangrepura eran bastante conocidas en la sociedad nocturna y la decepción sufrida por el chef más famoso de la raza vampírica al empezar a trabajar para la familia Kuran, no se hizo esperar demasiado. A Yuuki le gustaba comer, sin lugar a dudas, pero sus gustos eran simples y sencillos, nada de platillos rimbombantes o excentricidades culinarias. A veces incluso podía ser mucho más feliz con simplemente entrar a comer a cualquier servicio de comida rápida. Recordaba la vez en la que se había negado determinante a comer caracoles porque creía que en algún momento le tocaría uno vivo.

Su suave sonrisa con sus ojos brillando detuvieron su risa.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? —El noble se tocó el rostro e incluso buscó su reflejo para ver si existía la remota posibilidad de ver alguna imperfección en él.

La sangrepura negó con la cabeza.

—Hace mucho que no te escuchaba reír. —La sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro del rubio, dio media vuelta volviendo a observar el horizonte por donde el sol casi terminaba de ser consumido por el mar—. ¡Oh vamos! Sigue riendo, me gusta escucharte reír… tienes una forma muy graciosa de hacerlo.

—Ese no es precisamente un halago —comentó el rubio sintiéndose ligeramente ofendido.

—¡Pero es lindo! —insistió la chica— ya sé, te diré algo más, cuando le dije a Mizuna que quería unas tostadas con mermelada en la cena…

—¿Le pediste al gran chef tostadas de mermelada? —exclamó con incredulidad.

—Mi hermano, dijo que podía pedir lo que yo quisiera —murmuró Yuuki jugando con sus manos— y bueno… eso le pedí, pero la verdad es que no me agradaron. Quería unas con mermelada de fresa, no algún brebaje raro saúco ¿quién como mermelada de saúco?

No pudo contener la risa por la situación tan absurda que se había presentado, inclinó la cabeza y se llevó una mano a la frente. Sólo ella podía hacer ese tipo de cosas y comentarios.

—¡Ah! Se están divirtiendo sin mí, eso no es justo —se quejó Takuma—. Adentro Kaname y Cain están hablando de finanzas, contratos y todas esas cosas aburridas. Shiki se ha enamorado tanto de esa nueva fotógrafa que quizás no venga. —El joven hizo una mueca de disgusto—. Me ha abandonado por una chica rumana.

—Pero Madame Stoicescu tiene setenta y ocho años, está casada y tiene dos hijos —protestó Yuuki.

—¡Ah! Pero es una mujer de muchas mañas.

—Simplemente le dijo a la Señorita Kitamura, que tú no eras alguien a quien podía tomar en serio —trivializó Aidou el asunto—, realmente no hay nada raro…

—Eres cruel y yo pensando que eras mi amigo, iba a pedirte que salieras con nosotros en nuestra próxima aventura para encontrar nuevos platillos.

—¿Por qué voy a querer eso? Ella me cae mal ni siquiera sabe que es un número primo —apuntó el joven de ojos aguamarina.

—Y tú no sabes quién es Vivienne Westwood —replicó Takuma.

Yuuki suspiró antes de tomarlos por el antebrazo a ambos para entrar de nuevo al penthouse. En el interior Shostakovich sonaba en el reproductor, mientras el olor a jazmín aromatizaba la sala debido a las velas que había encendido Ruka. Rima se encontraba acomodando algunos de los adornos de la mesa de centro, aparentemente no le gustaba como los había acomodado Hanabusa. Todos estaban ahí para conocer la nueva viviendo del genio.

—Creo que la luz del sol será un problema —murmuró Souen—, entrará directamente por la ventana aunque la luna debe ser espectacular desde esta altura.

—En realidad no, los vidrios están hechos a base de materiales orgánicos entre ellos el alil glicol dimetilmetacrilato, con lo cual reaccionan a los rayos ultraviolenta oscureciéndose y al dejar de sentir los rayos ultravioleta vuelve a aclararse —le aclaró su primo—, de esa manera puedo disfrutar de la vista independientemente de la hora. Un pequeño truco para evitar colocar cortinas antiestéticas.

—¡Waa! —exclamó Yuuki observando los vidrios como si a simple vista pudiera comprender el complejo mecanismo—, eso suena interesante, además que evitas usar cristales polarizados, no te dejan ver bien en la noche —añadió la última frase frunciendo la nariz. Kaname desvió la mirada y pretendió interesarse por las pinturas colgadas en la pared.

Hanabusa asintió.

—Quien diría que después de todo tendrías buen gusto. —Más de uno hizo un gesto ante el rudo comentario del sangrepura, pero hablaba el rey de los vampiros hacia que nadie le reprocho nada—. Solías decir que entre más oscuro mejor, así podrías controlar la luz que utilizarías ya sea por tus delicados ojos o tus extrañas sustancias.

Cain hizo como que tosía para ocultar su risa. Como buen científico obcecado, Hanabusa, estaba más preocupado por lo que le pudiera suceder a sus experimentos si vivía en un lugar en donde no podía controlar diversos factores que por la estética del lugar, además era conocido que era el más sensible a la luz del sol.

—Bueno —aceptó Aidou—, las personas cambian con el paso del tiempo —el silencio les anunciaba que estaba recordando las heridas que aún sangraban—, necesitaba algo diferente… algo… un cambio, eso es todo lo que necesitaba.

El timbre sonó, el genio se encaminó a la puerta con completo desinterés, no sabía quién podía ser, tampoco le interesaba, sólo quería alejarse un instante para evitar ofuscarse con las emociones.

—No sé si preocuparme o reírme —exclamó Ruka. La mayoría asintió con ella en silencio—. Al menos ya ha sido un logro el sacarlo de ese espantoso departamento. —La noble nunca había aceptado la relación de su primo con una humana, pese a que se llevaba bien con Sayori e incluso la estimaba, nunca había aceptado nada que fuera de ellos dos, eso incluía el departamento en donde antes vivían, al cual lo había calificado como un _cuchitril_ indigno de una sangre tan noble.

—El dueño del edificio y los vecinos presentaron una demanda —contestó Kaname indiferentemente—, no tenía opción. —Yuuki le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria, su hermano era experto en ver los puntos negros.

—¿Es cierto que casi quema su propio departamento? —preguntó Rima.

Todos voltearon a ver a Cain quien se concentró en su vaso de agua.

—Lo presioné un poco —contestó esquivamente— y uhm… bueno, no debí decirle un par de cosas de manera tan directa, le hice perder los estribos, ya saben lo impulsivo que es.

—El controla el hielo ¿cómo puede casi quemar su propio departamento? —apuntó la modelo.

—El reporte decía que había botellas de alcohol tiradas, aparentemente un descuido con un fósforo —dijo Takuma con una sonrisa—, y de repente varias tuberías se congelaron en el edificio. Eso fue lo más difícil de explicar a los humanos. —su voz no dejaba ver si se estaba burlando o si simplemente estaba señalando algo interesante—. No podían culparlo por eso… pero estuvo cerca.

Yuuki palmeó a Akatsuki en el hombro.

—Necesitaba pasar el trago amargo de alguna manera —aseguró—, yo tampoco lo hubiera pasado muy bien. Lo que se dijeron fue muy… —no sabía cómo expresarlo— rudo, se hirieron bastante.

Era la primera vez que la sangrepura hablaba sobre el asunto, generalmente evadía el tema. Nadie sabía cómo se había dado la ruptura. Una noche Hanabusa no llegó a una de las reuniones del Consejo, no contestó al celular, no se presentó al trabajo en una semana y la siguiente noticia que tuvieron era que Sayori Wakaba se casaba con un Sujeto Federal, es decir, un miembro del Consejo de la Federación Rusa. La única que se dio a la tarea de viajar hasta el frío país fue Yuuki.

—No es un niño —señaló Kaname, para él no existía escusa alguna para el comportamiento de Aidou.

—Lo sé, pero hay límites que no deberían cruzarse… y ellos lo hicieron —arguyó la vampiresa—. A veces tantas diferencias matan —terminó de contar con tristeza.

—¡Deja de quejarte, Kiryuu! No es mi culpa ser tan importante —farfulló Hanabusa entrando intempestivamente al lugar.

El cazador hizo una mueca de desagrado al ver a toda la tropa reunida. El semblante de Yuuki cambió por completo, una sonrisa radiante se apoderó de ella.

—¡Zero! —canturreó la vampiresa corriendo hacia él. Kaname desvió la mirada de la escena.

—Los papeles, Aidou, sólo quiero los papeles —anunció el joven tras quitarse los brazos de Yuuki de encima—. Apúrate que tengo cosas que hacer.

El noble murmuró un par de maldiciones por lo bajo.

—Acabo de cambiarme ¿cómo quiere la Asociación que tenga eso listo? —bramó el rubio cruzando la sala de estar.

—No sé, usa tus influencias, eres muy importante ¿no? —se mofó el cazador.

—La nueva casa de Hanabusa es preciosa ¿verdad? —comenzó la plática la vampiresa, impaciente por encontrar la forma de que el joven se quedara para compartir con él la algarabía.

—Es espantosa —gruñó Zero observando a su alrededor. Yuuki le dirigió una mirada de elocuencia a lo cual el joven respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Olía a lavanda, a seda, a oro, a pedantería desbordada. Era muy diferente a la antigua residencia, mucho más sobria y serena. La opulencia de la sangre de los Aidou destilaba en cada detalle, floreros de porcelana fina, tapetes del medio oriente con los más exquisitos brocados, pinturas valoradas en millones, maderas preciosas conformaban los muebles, cortinas traídas de Paris. El mismo snobismo que había llevado a su amiga al borde de la muerte.

—Quiero salir de este lugar inmediatamente —exclamó asqueado por todo el decorado. Yuuki trató de decirle algo pero el cazador ya daba media vuelta volviendo al vestíbulo del penthouse.

Zero recordaba el pequeño apartamento en donde había vivido Aidou con Yori, sólo tenía tres habitaciones, una sala que al dar unos pasos se encontraba uno en el comedor con una cocina estrecha y una cantina diminuta. No había adornos de cristal Swarovski ni sofás sacados de mueblerías italianas forrados de piel, tampoco pisos de mármol. Era un departamento simple, sencillo como el de cualquier joven pareja sin mucho dinero, pero en cada detalle se podía sentir la calidez del hogar. A Zero le gustaba ir por las tardes cuando el rubio se había ido a trabajar y Sayori holgazaneaba con él hasta antes de las 10 de la noche entre panes tostados y café, cuando ella sonreía mientras le contaba las tonterías que hacía el _bobo de Hanabusa_ o le mostraba el nuevo adorno de cerámica que había hecho para la casa de los dos.

—Es linda y puedes ver una vista hermosa… cuando el sol toca los cristales se oscurecen —le interrumpió Yuuki.

El joven suspiró.

—Así que mientras él es feliz comprando sus nuevas adquisiciones de oro, ella es infeliz, bien, genial, simplemente maravilloso —escupió el chico de cabello plata.

—Tú sabes que no es feliz y Sayori tuvo en gran medida la culpa —susurró Yuuki. Kiryuu se cruzó de brazos enojado—. Si ella hubiese tenido un poco más de coraje, tal vez…

—¿Coraje? Si por aguantarle tanto tiempo podría darle un premio —murmuró el cazador enojado—. ¿Qué esperaba de ella? Que se humillara por ser una humana, si el bastardo hubiese querido se hubiera armado de valor y entonces otra historia sería.

—¡No es tan fácil, Zero! —le regañó la vampiresa tratando de mantener un volumen de voz bajo—. Además es inútil discutirlo, ya se casó con otro.

—Un idiota bueno para nada —exclamó subiendo un poco el tono de voz—. Al menos son de la misma especie —concedió el chico como si aquello fuero algo bueno.

—Es un sujeto importante para Rusia —trató de defender la sangrepura—. Es… es… simpático.

El cazador puso los ojos en blanco.

—De cualquier forma Preoba… lo qué sea, es un idiota total.

—Pre… o… bra… zhen… sky —pronunció la joven lentamente, no lo había dicho correctamente pero a Kiryuu le importaba poco que ella tuviera un ruso espantoso.

—No sé qué esperaba de ella, pudo haber elegido algo mejor ¡Pero no! Tenía que liarse justo con el más infantil, cobarde y tonto de toda la manada —se quejó el muchacho amargamente—. Bien, ahora terminará sus días en… ¿por qué siempre tienen que elegir lo peor?

Yuuki le palmeó el hombro a Zero, la compasión en su mirada irritó al joven, quien le aventó la mano. Él tampoco estaba muy contento con las elecciones de la muchacha.

—¿Cómo puedes estar aquí? —le preguntó observando una vez más el esplendoroso lugar.

—Es una casa linda, es mi amigo —dijo sonriendo.

Algo pareció estallar en la cabeza del cazador porque salió furioso del vestíbulo. Les dio un manotazo a los botones del elevador y se cruzó de brazos mientras esperaba con impaciencia hasta que el artefacto ascendiera.

—No entiendo porqué te pones así. Ella decidió rehacer su vida, irse de aquí ¿Acaso él no tiene el derecho de hacer lo mismo? —Zero le dirigió una mirada iracunda, Yuuki tuvo la sensación de haber dicho algo terriblemente ofensivo, aunque no lograba descifrar el qué.

—¿En serio eres su amiga?

—¡Claro! Es un buen chico, ha sido un gran apoyo para mí, para Kaname…

—Me refiero a si eres amiga de Yori —subió el volumen de su voz Kiryuu. La sangrepura le volvió a pedir que hablara lo más quedito posible.

—¡Desde luego que sí! —replicó la joven Kuran ligeramente molesta por la pregunta.

—Pues no lo pareces —reprobó el chico con suma molestia—, estás muy contenta aquí, entre los que provocaron su desgracia.

Yuuki negó con la cabeza.

—Estás exagerando —aseguró—, ella no quiso pelear, ella abandonó a Hanabusa, no puedes decirme que no fue así, ella misma me lo dijo.

Los labios de Zero se pusieron muy rígidos, tensados en una línea recta le decía a Yuuki que estaba en desacuerdo con ella.

—¿Y alguna vez se te ocurrió preguntarte por qué si estaban tan enamorada de él se fue sin decir adiós?

Docenas de veces, cuando recibió la noticia de su compromiso con el sujeto de Rusia, Yuuki no podía creerlo, estaba segura de que algo malo había sucedió. Viajó de inmediato hasta el país helado en busca de una respuesta lógica, de una solución que involucraba a Sayori volviendo a lado del vampiro rubio. Quería tenerla una vez más en las reuniones de los sábados en donde se recargaría en el hombro de Hanabusa después de las dos de la mañana, mientras bebía café para trasnochar con sus nocturnos amigos.

La sangrepura sabía que la relación de ambos era difícil, día a día la joven debía enfrentarse a desaires crueles por ser una simple humana, soportar los reproches de su madre por no relacionarse con gente de su rango y condición, el desprecio de su padre por vivir en concubinato con un hombre al que desaprobaba completamente, la envidia de las chicas a su alrededor por tener un novio demasiado guapo para una chica que estaba por debajo normal. Además de encontrar la forma de mediar con todas las diferencias entre ella y Aidou que eran bastantes, en realidad coincidían en pocas cosas.

No podía decir menos de Hanabusa, soportar los comentarios desagradables que le hacían lss vampiros a su alrededor por haber anunciado ante la sociedad que vivía con un humana. La presión familiar para que _entrara en razón_ pues sería el siguiente líder del clan y su sangre no debía diluirse. Las constantes insinuaciones de su madre de que era normal entre los nobles tener amantes humanas, pero nunca esposas. El trabajo agobiante que realizaba en los laboratorios, atender los problemas que se suscitaban en el clan, intervenir en las nuevas políticas que se estaban creando en la sociedad nocturna, ser la mano derecha de Kaname.

A pesar de que entre ellos había más oscuridad que faroles encendidos, siempre habían encontrado una manera de mantenerse unidos, de anteponer su relación a cualquier prejuicio. Kaname le había advertido a Sayori el arduo camino que le esperaba si decidía unirse a un vampiro noble y ella había aceptado desafiar a todo el mundo. Sayori Wakaba no era una mujer que se rindiera, no sabía agachar la cabeza ni rebajarse ante otros, era una guerrera incansable que luchaba contra la marea. ¿Qué había pasado con ese espíritu? ¿A dónde se habían ido todas sus ganas?

—Zero yo creo que hay cosas…

—Aquí están los papeles, Kiryuu —les interrumpió Aidou. El cazador estiró la mano para tomar todo lo que le entregaba el noble.

El joven de ojos lilas revisó las hojas una por una, verificando que todo estuviera bien. El rubio observó a la chica quien le dio una tímida sonrisa. Sí, ella sabía todo el dolor que Sayori le había causado al pobre, se había ido sin decirle adiós, sin darle un porqué. Había desaparecido de su vida con unas frases hirientes y el silencio eterno.

—Parece estar todo en orden, te llegará la notificación por correo en unos días. Adiós. —Cuando Zero apretó el botón del elevador esta vez las puertas se abrieron inmediatamente. No perdiendo más el tiempo, se adentró en el ascensor.

—¿En serio no quieres pasar a tomar algo? —preguntó Hanabusa dubitativo.

La aberración hacia los vampiros en Zero había disminuido con el paso del tiempo, a veces Yuuki creía que él seguía insistiendo en su desagrado por ellos sólo por costumbre. No se habían convertido en los mejores amigos, pero una relación agradable se había establecido entre el cazador y el genio a causa de Yori.

—A diferencia de otros, tengo trabajo que hacer —espetó el chico volviendo a golpear los botones del elevador—. Y tú, deberías leer los periódicos y usar la cabeza más seguido —bramó mientras las puertas se cerraban.

El golpe en el metal retumbó en los oídos de todos, incluso el noble hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Si estás enfadado conmigo, está bien, pero no te desquites con ella. —Yuuki jaló el brazo de Hanabusa para que no detuviera el cierre de puertas del elevador. La animosidad en el ambiente hizo vibrar los cristales.

—Está bien, Hanabusa, hoy es un día de fiesta así que olvídalo —dijo la chica volviendo a sonreírle—. Zero —las puertas se cerraban pero aún así pudo ver sus ojos indiferentes— no sé leer periódicos en ruso ¿por qué no simplemente me lo dices?

Y después de milenios sin actualizar, vuelvo a la acción con este capítulo. Estuvo bien tardarme tanto, siento cierta animosidad por el Aidou/Yori, quizás debido a malas experiencias con fanfics, quizás porque por todos lados lo veías como si fuese una regla universal, pero tras escribir este capítulo me volvió un poco de amor por la pareja. Por cierto, fue una delicia escribir sobre Zero, creo que él siempre se podría de lado de los humanos, visualizando a los vampiros como los malos. Además, creo que él siente aprecio por Yori y no le gustaría verla sufrir. Ains~ ¿Qué será eso que enojó tanto a Zero? ¿por qué Yuuki habla a favor de Aidou? Las personas siempre son muy complicadas y las relaciones entre ellas, muchísimo más.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo y lo hayan disfrutado. Gracias a Imaginary Fushia, sheryl cross, kay y Mistress of Nightmare por sus reviews, son muy lindas. No tengo planeado dejar esta historia, la voy a terminar… sólo que voy lenta, así que téngame un poco de paciencia.

Atte: Kirsche.


	4. Ineluctable Ruptura

Capítulo 4: Ineluctable ruptura

_Ahora ¿Cuál es el sabor del café?_ Aunque tuviera el líquido obscuro en su boca parecía que lo había olvidado, lo único que detectaba era un resabio insípido en los costados de la lengua, una sensación un poco fuerte cerca de la garganta y lo demás lo sentía adormilado a causa de calor, ¿A dónde se había ido esa sensación exquisita que le hacía probar la gloria?

—¿Me estás escuchando? —A través de la aguda nota del saxofón la voz de su acompañante le golpeó en los oídos.

—Sí, tienes razón, hay que ir a investigar —respondió mecánicamente—. Haré los preparativos para ello. —No había escuchado las últimas frases, sin embargo, creía recordar el contexto general de la plática y desde que Kaito había comenzando a plantearle sus dudas, él había decidido que lo mejor era que los dos investigaran a fondo.

—No estaba hablando de eso —aseveró el hombre de ojos azules, dejando su vaso de ron en la barra del bar—. Déjame adivinar —su compañero se giró para mirarle de frente y entrecerrar los ojos—. Recibiste una carta de Rai. —Zero frunció el ceño—. Yo también recibí una, no eres su único amor —se burló. El joven cazador puso los ojos en blanco antes de lanzar un bufido.

La relación entre Sayori y Kaito era extraña, desde el simple hecho de que él la llamaba de otra manera hasta el hecho de no tener idea de cómo terminaron siendo amigos esos dos… pese a que había preguntado en varias ocasiones, Sayori siempre se limitaba a sonreír para luego decir que Zero no era único con el que Kaito era agradable. Aparentemente se llevaban tan bien que solían salir a pasear de tanto en tanto teniendo ratos agradables, no sabía cómo eran el uno con el otro, en realidad no sabía nada de lo que sucedía entre esos dos. Incluso pensaba que ni siquiera Han… Aidou estaba enterado. Sencillamente cuando se juntaban, gravitaba a su alrededor cierta atmosfera que le hacía sentirse un completo extraño, casi un intruso. En cuanto al cambio de nombre, Sayori le había dicho que Kaito no quería llamarle como lo hacían los vampiros, así que decidió usar otra forma de leer el kanji de su nombre.

Al inicio se había sentido preocupado por Sayori, tras el intento casi homicida de Kaito de provocar a los sangrepura al llevarla a la fiesta de los vampiros, la verdad es que dudaba que las intenciones del cazador para con la humana fueran buenas. Empero, por mucho que preguntara se topaba con pared, hasta que un día dejó de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, decidió que si ella no quería que él se enterara, él no tenía porque andar husmeando, cualquier cosa que necesitara saber se lo diría, además por aquellos entonces estaba más preocupado por la cercanía que Wakaba tenía con Aidou.

—No puedes hacer nada, si no quieres hacerlo —murmuró el cazador sorbiendo su copa de ron—. Deja de mirarme como si no te enteraras. No irás a Rusia, si hubieses querido lo hubieras hecho desde que te enteraste que estaba allá. —Zero tensó la mandíbula, Kaito no entendía nada—. Ella tomó esa decisión, te guste o no y si no tuviste el valor para hacerla cambiar de opinión, bueno, pues te jodes ahora.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —estalló Kiryuu—. ¿Está bien que esté allá? Donde está sola, donde está llorando, donde está sufriendo.

Kaito suspiró, soltó el vaso de ron vacío sobre la mesa.

—Está donde quiso estar, nadie le dijo que se fuera.

No, él no sabía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. ¿Cómo es que nadie podía verlo? ¿Cómo es que todos estaban tan ciegos?

—¡Por favor! Esos Aidou hablaban mierda cada vez que se la topaban, incluso esa estirada de Souen no sabía otra canción —exclamó derramando un poco de café sobre la barra—, todo el tiempo la presionaban para que rompiera su relación, y el muy tarado de Aidou vivía en su eterno mundo de fantasía: _un día cambiará todo, el día de hoy mi hermana ha dicho que te queda bien el vestido, mi madre ha alabado tu trabajo. _

—Yo también estuve ahí —señaló Kaito—, no digo que Aidou sea el inocente, creo que es un grandísimo idiota. Siempre se lo dije: es demasiado inmaduro para afrontar esta situación, pero ella también soñaba en que ese mundo de fantasía del que tanto hablaba Aidou, se volviera real. Fue muy duro volver a la realidad, no podía soportarlo ¿quién soportaría semejante infierno? Irse… quizás no fuera lo más sensato, pero ella necesitaba hacerlo y asegurarse de que él no le seguiría los pasos.

Zero apretó la taza de café medio vacía entre sus manos. Sayori se estaba ahogando, esa era la verdad, bajo la fachada sonriente de la incansable guerrera estaba una joven que poco a poco perdía la fuerza para seguir saliendo a flote. _Dile, dile, dile_. Cada vez que ella dejaba caer sus lágrimas en el pan y la mantequilla, Zero le rogaba que le dijera a Hanabusa lo que realmente estaba pasando con su familia, pero ella no quería, no quería separarlo de sus amados padres, de sus preciadas hermanas, de sus incondicionales primos, de su encumbrado héroe sangrepura. Ellos lograrían de alguna manera, sortear todos los males que les rodeaban, de alguna inesperada manera lo lograrían. _Pero no fue así, Yori_.

—Aún así, si Aidou hubiera tenido el valor de abrir los ojos ante la verdad, entonces ella no hubiera sufrido. Si hubiese sido suficiente hombre o vampiro o lo que sea para afrontar la situación, ella no habría sufrido —declaró el joven de ojos violeta dejando que el enojo permeara sobre su faz. No importa qué, no importa el cómo, Aidou tuvo la culpa, él le destrozó el corazón a Sayori.

Takamiya tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa. El bartender le llenó el vaso de ron una vez más. El cazador tomó un largo trago antes de observar al joven de cabello platinado.

—No lo sé —contestó—. Las personas se cansan, Zero, se cansan de soñar para ser decepcionadas. La familia Aidou era un problema, pero también estaba su familia. —A Kiryuu se le revolvía el estómago de recordarlo, los gritos desaforados de su padre diciéndole que era una ramera que fornicaba con el diablo, los ojos decepcionados de su madre quien bajaba la mirada ante semejantes espectáculos, nunca le reprochó nada a Sayori, pero tampoco le dio aliento. Las constantes cartas que llegaban a su trabajo pidiéndole que asumiera el mando de las acciones de los Wakaba, que salvara a los trabajadores que la habían visto crecer, de la ruina a la que los había llevado el señor Wakaba—. No sin olvidar la rigidez de la alta alcurnia nocturna y la inflexibilidad de Kuran. —Los vampiros podían aceptar no beber del cuello de los humanos, aceptaban que estaba bien convivir con ellos, pero nunca aceptarían mezclarse con una raza inferior. Se podía jugar con los humanos; mas nunca tratarlos como iguales. Y Kuran estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de mantener su frágil mundo para notar la desgracia de los demás… si se daba cuenta, la verdad es que él tampoco sabía lidiar con la tragedia, sólo redoblaba los esfuerzos en la espera de que no volviera a suceder.

—Él lo sabía desde el inicio, debió hacer algo más para hacerla feliz, debió darse cuenta.

—¿Por qué crees que basta con _darse cuenta de la realidad?_ —El muchacho iba responder, pero Takamiya se lo impidió—. A la gente no le gusta la realidad, Zero, aunque la tenga enfrente de sus narices. ¿Crees que era suficiente con que Aidou se alejara de su familia o la protegiera de todos esos comentarios? —Rió, el hombre de cabello castaño volvió a dejar el vaso de ron vacío sobre la barra del bar—. El mundo, la realidad, es mucho más que eso, va mucho más allá de eso.

—Lo sé… sé que no era suficiente, pero sí se algo, él le hizo daño.

—Tenían una relación amorosa, Zero, siempre hay alguien que sale lastimado. Tener novia no es pétalos de rosas y caricias.

—¡Lo sé! —bramó exasperado. El bartender se giró hacia ellos, Kaito le pidió otro trago. Kiryuu alejó su taza de café casi vacía de sí mismo. El otro cazador volvió a insistir con su vaso de ron vacío antes de que le sirvieran.

—¿Cuándo viviste con una mujer? Eso seguro que me lo he perdido. —Kiryuu bufó reacomodándose en la silla, vale, no tenía puta idea de cómo era vivir una relación de ese modo, pero sí sabía que no sería como Aidou—. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que no es suficiente con querer a alguien con todo el corazón, no importa si la amas con tanta intensidad que duele a tal grado de no saber si morir o continuar.

—Así que por ti está bien todo esto, está bien que él no haya hecho nada y que ella esté con ese… tipo.

—No, Zero… escucha, no importa que piense del rubiolas o de ella. Rai tomó una decisión y eso lo respeto —le aclaró a su compañero quien estaba empecinado en no quitar el dedo del renglón—. ¿Pude haberla hecho cambiar de parecer? Tal vez, pero ¿Cómo? Ella estaba destrozada, Zero, destrozada física y emocionalmente. No te imaginas, no me imagino qué es pasar por lo que sucedió… ¿Qué podía hacer? Tomarla en mis brazos y decirle: no te preocupes todo está bien.

—Ellos sólo terminaron… no era para tanto, bueno sus familias y amigos eran una mierda, pero ¿era necesario eso? ¿Era necesario que nos dejara?

Por un momento ambos se observaron en silencio, notando que parecía que estaban hablando en frecuencias diferentes.

Esta vez fue Kaito quien bufó, en realidad hizo un sonido entre una risa y una exhalación enojada.

—Sé que la necesitas —por fin dijo Takamiya, aunque no sonaba molesto—, yo también la extraño, pero… ella no tenía a nadie. —El chico de ojos lilas dio un respingo—. Sí, nos tenía a nosotros, pero lo único que podíamos ofrecerle era un hombro en donde llorar, eso cuando tuviéramos las noches libres, es decir un par de días al mes. Ella necesitaba más que eso, además de protección que no se la podríamos dar.

—Podría…

—No, nunca le darías lo que necesitaba, la quieres, la quieres mucho, pero nunca de la forma que ella lo requería. Eso lo sabes muy bien. —Kaito hablaba como si lo único que una mujer necesitaba era un hombre que la quisiera carnalmente, pero estaba equivocado, los amigos también eran necesarios—. Hay cosas que podrías haber hecho y hay otras cosas que no, esta era una de esas cosas que estaban fuera de nuestras manos.

—Ella se pudo haber quedado, si no quería que él la persiguiera hubiera puesto una barrera para lograrlo, no tenía que volver a casa podía quedarse con nosotros, no tenía que casarse con un desconocido en una tierra lejana —declaró con ímpetu. Le dolía, le desgarraba haber perdido a una querida amiga por culpa de los vampiros, pero todavía más le hería que ella no hubiera pedido su ayuda.

—No sabes nada, Zero, no sabes nada —contestó Kaito lamentándose sobre su vaso de ron.

•••

Cuando leyó la noticia en el periódico había sonreído ligeramente antes de comentar que era algo por lo que debían alegrarse. Nadie lo había creído, pero él se aferró a la idea con tanta fuerza que creyó internamente en su propia mentira, sintió que de alguna manera en el fondo sí pensaba eso. Ahora en medio de la noche, cuando no tenía nadie con quien conversar, nadie con quien reír, ningún problema que arreglar, sólo podía volver sus pensamientos hacia ella, hacia lo que había dejado escapar.

De alguna manera había pensando que si le daba el tiempo suficiente, entonces las cosas se calmarían y podrían arreglarse. ¿Qué era un matrimonio sino un pedazo de papel? Era un contrato, fruto del ingenio humano para retener sus posesiones materiales dentro de un círculo selecto, y así como se creaba por medio de una firma, podría disolverse por medio de la misma firma. Esa era su esperanza, que un día cuando ella hubiera probado la frialdad del país del Kremlin, cuando se cansara de su comida grasosa, de sus largos inviernos, de su idioma con doce declinaciones entonces volviera a él o él iría a ella para recordarle que el hielo también puede ser cálido, también puede ser bello. Pero ahora, ahora sentía que la había perdido para siempre.

Un niño, ella estaba esperando un niño. ¿Cuántas veces había hablado de la familia? ¿Cuántas noches había fantaseado con la idea? Casi hasta podían visualizarlos corriendo a su alrededor, con los cabellos rubios y rizados, adornando grandes ojos claros, aprendiendo a controlar sus poderes, tomando la fuerza vital con delicadeza, ayudándolos a lidiar con sus colmillos. Ellos habían soñado toda una vida, ellos habían imaginado todo un camino de la mano…

¿A dónde había ido el amor?

La luna en su cuarto menguante huía de su pregunta o quizás no quería arrancarle el corazón una vez más. Volviéndose hacia las sombras se acurrucó en sus plegarias, pero no había oración para sus pensamientos. No había nadie que escuchara sus lamentos. ¿Quién podría escuchar a un monstruo sin fe? Él no estaba hecho para ese tipo de vida, el hongo no evoluciona a pez sólo porque así lo desea, ni el león se convierte en elefante sólo porque no quiere tener melena. Un noble no puede tener una esposa humana, porque no era lo correcto, no para la casa regente.

No podía cambiar quien era sólo por amor.

Se llevó las manos al rostro lamentándose por todo lo ocurrido, quizás si hubiera escuchado con mayor atención, quizás si hubiera hecho algo más… ¿por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué tenía que darle tantas vueltas al asunto? ¿Por qué se sentía en uno de sus experimentos fallidos donde tras revisar paso a paso encontraría la respuesta? ¿Lo haría? ¿Encontraría el momento en que todo se había roto? ¿Qué podría hacer con eso?

Ella estaba a miles de millas de él, con un hombre que le había dado todo lo que él no podía darle. No volvería a él, nunca.

Nunca, era una cantidad de tiempo demasiado largo. Era la primera vez que el tiempo le parecía pesado.

Cerró los ojos deseando poder respirar con tranquilidad, deseó olvidarse de todo aquello, ya había terminado, todo había acabado, ya lo había comprendido ¿por qué seguía sintiéndose así?

Cuando abrió los ojos lo tapices del medio oriente se distorsionaban confundiéndose con el mármol del piso y los muebles de maderas finas. Al caer la primera gota al suelo sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho que lo estrangulaba, cuando la segunda se derramó de su rostro hacia abajo, la respiración se le entrecortaba. La garganta le dolía, no obstante, no tenía sed. Trató de dejar el aire entrar en su cuerpo, pero sentía que se ahogaba, abrió la boca, la primera vez que aspiró el aire sintió que los pulmones le ardían, así que dejó escapar un quejido lastimero.

Era tanto su dolor que se dejó caer en cuclillas al suelo, si era por un malestar físico, incluso un noble podía externarlo. Si estaba llorando como un niño de tres años, era porque no podía más con tal agonía.

•••

_Ojalá estuvieras aquí para ver lo que mis ojos ven, para caminar sobre las huellas que dejan mis pies en la nieve, para tocar lo que mis dedos recorren en medio de la noche, para repetir conmigo las palabras desconocidas. Ojalá estuvieras aquí a mi lado para darme ánimo mientras te preparo una taza de café y mordisqueas una tostada a medio preparar. _

_Ojalá, ojalá, ojalá. Ojalá no sintiera esta imperiosa necesidad de pensar en un presente diferente Con la ventana de mi cuarto abierta me pregunto ¿dónde estaría si hubiera caminado a la izquierda y no a la derecha? ¿A dónde habríamos llegado si nos hubiéramos sentado en vez de seguir andando? El viento helado lo único que me responde con una vieja canción que entiendo a medias, cuando abres la ventana ¿qué es lo que la naturaleza te responde?_

_No te diré ¿cómo estás?, tampoco si estás enojado conmigo o si aún me extrañas, aunque en este instante sienta ganas de interrogarte hasta el amanecer, no estoy segura de poder escucharte hasta el final. Tengo tantas dudas y tan pocas ganas de saber las respuestas. ¿Quiero saberlas? Me pregunto todas las noches, pero lo único que me llego a responder es que ya no hay marcha atrás y que necesito continuar este camino que he elegido. Sé que quizás no te guste, que quizás me odias y te cuestionas por qué no fui hacia otro lado. _

_Deseo, deseo, deseo. Deseo poder salir triunfante de esta guerra interna sin sentirme egoísta. ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo pretender que hice lo correcto? ¿Qué no te herí lo suficiente para que me odies? ¿Qué cuando te vea de nuevo todo esto haya quedado en el pasado?_

_Hay cosas que me gustaría decirte, no obstante, me gustaría más olvidarlas. Observa conmigo por la ventana abierta de par en par, las estrellas, y dime si el cielo que tú miras no es el mismo cielo que el mío. ¿Acaso no es bello? ¿No es majestuoso? La vida tiene miles de cosas maravillosas, Zero. No importa cuántas veces te caigas, cuántas veces las cosas no acaben como tú querías, los milagros en este mundo siguen existiendo, sólo hay que saberlos apreciar._

_¿Es demasiado pedir que la lluvia borre nuestros pesarosos andares? Entonces quizás un día te des cuenta de que las cosas vistas desde una colina nueva y tras la tormenta tienen colores distintos. No te digo que perdones todo, sólo te pido que dejes que el río siga su cauce a dónde sea que este vaya y cuando lo veas desembocar en el mar pienses:_ a_hora ¿cuál es el sabor del café?_

Zero guardó la carta en su escritorio, caminó hacia el alfeizar de la venta abierta y se recargó en él con un vaso de ron en la mano. Una gota de lluvia entró por la ventana, después de esta varias más humedecieron la madera. No había estrellas aquella noche, pero sabía que estaban detrás de las densas nubes grises.

Esa noche no tenía idea de a qué sabía el café, pero lo que sí sabía era que el ron le daba más calor.

•

•

•

¡Oh! Un capítulo terminado en tan pocas horas, hace mucho que no me sucedía esto, además he quedado contenta con el resultado. Uhm, en fin ¿Qué opinan ustedes? Ya por fin vemos un poco las cosas desde el punto de vista de Yori, quizás ya se pueden hacer más a la idea de porqué ella decidió terminar con Aidou y bueno, como ven no es por una sola razón, sino que son por varias. Aun me queda la duda si hacerlas todas explícitas o con esto sea suficiente, uhm, habría que meditarlo, de cualquier forma cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida.

¿Qué les pareció la aparición de Kaito? Yo amo mucho a ese personaje, así que no pude dejar pasar la oportunidad de escribir algo sobre de él. Ya sé que muchos lo ponen como la pareja de Sayori, no me agrada la pareja, pero tampoco me desagrada. Sencillamente me apeteció escribir de él, además porque creo que Zero se siente más cómodo con Kaito a su lado que con otros personajes, so, podría sentirse con más libertad para hablar.

Gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de dejar sus comentarios y hacerme saber que no han olvidado esta historia, yo tampoco la olvido, aunque a veces parezca lo contrario. Ya sólo nos queda un capítulo para el final… ¡yeeeh! Así que espero continúen con la historia hasta la recta final. Yo espero sacar el capítulo cuanto antes, no prometeré una fecha porque soy terrible para esas cosas, lo que sí quiero es terminar esta historia antes de vacaciones.

Kasandra-valery, Artemisa-Cazadora, Sui24, airi, Lilith Kiryu y Black-Rose-Of-The-Red Moon por sus reviews, tomo nota de todo lo que dicen y espero las respuestas a sus comentarios ya hayan llegado.


End file.
